


Success?

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: I don't know I didn't think I'd get this far, Imagined Dubcon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Trying to think of a good way to word this… bear with me in case this isn’t clear.Pitch starts flirting teasingly with Jack because he thinks it’ll make him feel uncomfortable, and he wouldn’t mind if it lead to some dub!con type of happenings between the two of them. He’s surprised then, when Jack actually does seem interested, not just in sex, but a relationship. In fact, it sort of scares him off, but not too long afterwards, he finds himself drawn back. He really does have feelings for Jack, which Jack can reciprocate, but Pitch is rather terrified of the idea of a real relationship. Cue Jack, on the slow and steady path of having to woo Pitch into becoming his boyfriend."It’s interesting to try and do short pieces for prompts that don’t seem to lend themselves to that. For this one I ended up just choosing a scene.Pitch flirts successfully, this isn’t what he was expecting.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 36
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Success?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/19/2013.

“I’ll have you know, Jack, that when I offered you a chance to join me, I wasn’t speaking solely of a strategic alliance,” Pitch says, smirking at the Guardian in question from the dim alleyway filled with snow drifts he had just materialized into. “I still say cold and dark are a perfect match, and now, I think perhaps fear and fun would be even better. Is there any fun that you’ve been afraid of having? I’m sure I could help.” His smirk widens slightly.

Jack looks back at him, silent for the moment, a considering expression on his face. _Yes_. Pitch’s mind works furiously. All he needs to do is get close enough to the boy so he can grab his shoulders, knock the staff out of his hands, and pull him into the shadows. Then he would have Jack in his lair and, oh yes, he could fly with him in a swirl of shadows to the large bed that waits in the center of his realm instead of a minotaur. (Which is not to say it will not be instrumental in consuming a youth.) He would let Jack fall onto that bed, shadows stripping him so that the milk-white of his skin would form a lovely, unbroken contrast with the black sheets.

Would he struggle? Yes. But how long would it take before he started to give in? That was the more interesting question, the more exciting question. How long could Jack resist the things Pitch would do to him, the things he would let Jack do to him? Pitch has never met a human, living or dead, that didn’t have at least a few desires buried in the distant backs of their minds that could only be fulfilled by a very understanding immortal shapeshifter. He was fairly sure it was a contributing factor to why he was so loathed, actually. Everyone he met knew that he, Pitch Black, was the sole source of something they didn’t want to want.

It was a bit ridiculous really. They loathed themselves for wanting such things, and loathed Pitch for being capable of offering them, and for _not_ loathing them for wanting them. Well, and they also loathed Pitch because he rarely felt like being generous. Jack would be an exception, whether he liked it (at first) or not. And he would thank him later. Pitch was sure of that.

Oh Jack, Jack of the cool skin and the eyes like blue sky he could look at without the sting of sunshine, Jack of the graceful body and easy smile…wait. That easy smile was appearing now.

Still carefully out of Pitch’s reach, Jack leans on his staff and grins even wider when he sees that Pitch has been snapped out of whatever reverie he was in. “Maybe you’re right,” he says. “Maybe fear and fun do have potential. Let’s make it a date. Peak of Mont Blanc, tomorrow, midnight? I’ll even dress up.” He winks at Pitch and flies off.

Pitch stares after him, confused. This wasn’t supposed to be even a potential option! Ruefully, he notices a feeling of nervousness settle behind his breastbone. Maybe fun and fear were already joined if this unexpected offer from Jack is already causing him to worry. The boy’s not supposed to want to date him. If he does—well, he’ll just have to accept the role of Pitch’s personal fear-bringer.

He vanishes into the shadows, already agonizing over how to make his robe into something more formal.


End file.
